


Toucha Toucha Toucha

by wreckofherheart



Series: Schnapps Shots [6]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckofherheart/pseuds/wreckofherheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audiences are a rare luxury. Of course, that could be solved if Angie was indeed recognised for her talent. Theatre is a cruel business; only the favourites are picked, and Angie is never really a favourite. Due to her lack of wealth, very poor education, and interesting background, Angie goes ahead with her auditions unnoticed. </p><p>    Lately, though, she’s had an alternative to a vast audience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toucha Toucha Toucha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stuunalee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=stuunalee).



> This was requested by our own stuunalee, and it was just too good of an idea for me to refuse.
> 
> The song is _Toucha, Toucha, Touch Me_ from the musical _Rocky Horror Picture Show_.

    Audiences are a rare luxury. Of course, that could be solved if Angie was indeed _recognised_ for her talent. Theatre is a cruel business; only the favourites are picked, and Angie is never really a _favourite_. Due to her lack of wealth, very poor education, and interesting background, Angie goes ahead with her auditions unnoticed. 

    Lately, though, she’s had an alternative to a vast audience. 

    Her dear friend is enthusiastic about her acting career, and is constantly throwing out feel-good advice. Whenever there’s an audition, Peggy always wishes her luck in the morning, treating her to some herbal tea to help her feel calmer. Peggy does many things for Angie, and it’s that haunted, delicate smile which always leaves Angie swooning. Peggy is good to her. Angie is in the mood to be good in return.

    Angie is a creative woman, however. 

    It’s late. Really late. Peggy would expect (or hope) Angie would be in bed by this hour. She steps in through the entrance to their ridiculously oversized home, and once the door is shut, and she’s lost in her own privacy, Peggy dismantles her fierce stupor. She relaxes, and finally finds reason to smile. 

    Peggy almost yelps in surprise when something––or someone––slips off the scarf around her neck. Before she can react properly, Peggy comes face-to-face with her roommate, whom, it is fair to say, is dressed in clothing Peggy has never been privileged to see. It fits her body tightly, loose lace holding the front in place, and a gown, slipping off her shoulder slightly. Peggy opens her mouth to speak––

    ‘I was feelin’ done in,’ Angie pouts, a finger falling from Peggy’s collar to her breast pocket. ‘Couldn’t win.’

    Peggy blinks. ‘Oh, that’s too bad, dear.’

    ‘I’d only ever kissed before,’ Angie grins crookedly, looking Peggy directly in the eye. ‘I thought there’s no use gettin’ into heavy pettin’. It only leads to trouble and––’ She grabs Peggy’s tie, ‘–– _seat-wetting_.’ 

    If anybody could see the look on Peggy’s face, they’d be in for a laugh. The poor woman is red in the face, and it suddenly occurs to her what Angie is doing.

    Performing.

    And clearly this is a performance only for the private eye.

    ‘Now I want to know is how to go. I’ve tasted blood and I want more.’ Angie gives Peggy an illegible expression, presses a hand to her stomach and pushes her down onto the settee. Peggy looks up at her, wide eyed, and there’s something so comical, yet adorable about Peggy in this moment. Angie loves it. ‘I’ll put up no resistance, I want to stay the distance––’ Angie grabs both sides of her attire, and rips it apart. 

    The lingerie beneath is all for Peggy, and  Peggy’s breath catches. 

    ‘I’ve got an _itch_ to scratch,’ Angie leans in, sliding a hand up Peggy’s thigh, ‘I need assistance.’ She feels Peggy stiffen, but her eyes watch Angie greedily, and it’s the most exhilarating experience Angie has endured. God, she loves it when Peggy looks at her this way. The chorus of the song escapes her easily, ‘ _Toucha toucha toucha touch me!_ ’ She yanks at Peggy’s tie, ‘I wanna be _dirty_! Thrill me, chill me, fulfil me.’ 

    Apparently Peggy has got the message, because her fingers are already working at the lace of Angie’s clothing. Angie takes Peggy’s offending hand, teasing her, ‘Creature of the night.’ She twirls a strand of Peggy’s hair round her finger, and suddenly releases her. ‘Then if anything grows while you pose,’ she giggles in this innocent, angelic manner, poor Peggy is left speechless, ‘I’ll oil you up and rub you down.’

    She works at unbuttoning Peggy's blouse.

    Several buttons pop open.

    And Angie puts on a breathless manner. She grabs a fistful of Peggy’s blouse. ‘And that’s just one small fraction of the main attraction––’ She comes so close, Peggy can taste her breath on her lips. A hand teasingly passes Peggy’s breast, ‘You need a friendly hand and I need––’ She moans, ‘––action.’

    There’s a temporary pause, and Angie feels Peggy’s hand at her waist, the look in her eye, that _smile_.

    Clearly her performance has been good.

    Not that it’s finished yet.

    Before Peggy can drag Angie in for a kiss, Angie suddenly retreats, desperate and exclaiming wildly. 

    ‘Oh! _Toucha toucha toucha **touch** me! I wanna be dirty_!’ She gasps, and turns on Peggy, ‘Thrill me, chill me, _fulfil me_!’ Then, Peggy widens her eyes when Angie sits across her lap, and slowly unties the lace on her fitted material. ‘Creature of the night.’ 

    These last words are more spoken than sung, and it’s enough confirmation for Peggy that Angie has finished. To say Peggy is flustered is an understatement, and Angie can’t recall the last time she’s seen this stoic woman look so _unstoic._ Peggy is too cute. 

    ‘Did’ya like it? Or do you want me to go over that again?’

    ‘You’ll have your encore later,’ Peggy breathes, finally able to close any gaps between them.

 


End file.
